


Breaking

by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance (sublimeWaves)



Series: 25 Prompt Challenge [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Ending, Break Up, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Isolation, M/M, Meteorstuck, Minor Character Death, New Session, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck, Spoilers, Theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeWaves/pseuds/OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has seen the changes in Gamzee. He knows his relationship is ending. It doesn't stop him from seeking out Gamzee, though.</p><p> </p><p>The second chapter contains spoilers for the most recent update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking: v, separate or cause to separate into pieces as a result of a blow, shock, or strain.

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you feel very much ALONE.

It has been a few perigees since you’ve first started to meet your ancestors and it is almost the end of your second ‘year’ on the meteor.  You and your ragtag team of absolute fucked-up shits have made it right over the halfway mark on this miserable piece of rock.

 Congratu-fucking-lations! 

Well, if things were going better you would be happier and maybe not so much alone.  You don’t talk to your meteor mates.  You’re too annoyed by them right now.  Kanaya was the one to seek _you_ out after all the times you tried to seek _her_ out during your first year only to find Rose right there next to her like a parasite on its host. 

She confided in you that Roses’ drinking was getting out of control, which you had to agree with.  That’s when Kanaya sputtered and rambled and nothing came out of that discussion to get her off of the stuff, despite your many suggestions.  Kanaya wouldn’t hear of it, too nervous about Rose breaking up with her to do anything.  Whatever, she is Rose’s matesprit.  You can’t do anything without her permission. 

Dave has been acting like a lost puppy after he broke up with Terezi for dating Gamzee, which Gamzee did NOT FUCKING TELL YOU ABOUT.

It’s still a sore spot for you to say the least. 

Your unhappiness has mostly been caused by your moirail.  During the beginning of your moirallegiance everything was fine.  Doing your best, you sought him out often and you helped him to remain calm and talked him through the religious aspect of his murderous rage which pacified him a great deal.  He seemed generally happy after that as well. 

The sopor thing was harder, by far harder, and it pained him, which you hated.  You tried to be there for him, but he hurt you which you endured a couple times and when you finally screamed and went into a haze after feeling your mind being ripped apart due to a lashing out of a chucklevoodoo is when Gamzee looked truly mortified about his own powers.  You still stayed though, even after that. 

Then, the second year came around, your ancestors bugged you and Gamzee changed for the worst.  He hid from you more and more, which you ended up figuring out why, mostly.  That didn’t anger you that much, not after you overheard him tell Rose that the only reason you weren’t told was because he didn’t want to hurt you.  It still hurt, but you guess it is what your moirail thought was the best for you, even if he knew that engaging in that particular relationship would hurt you and he still did that. 

No, what angered you was the narcissistic filth that was vomited on you whenever he spoke.  All about how he hoped to be great and awesome and achieve his destiny which has been revealed to him.  It sounded like his earlier bullshit and he looked at you with such malice that you dropped that notion.  It was as if your last year of work meant nothing and he was right back where he was but even more sober.  

It was horrible and it makes you feel like a horrible moirail.  Then, he moved and didn’t tell you.  He did that sometimes, to keep Kanaya on her toes.  This time though, you couldn’t find him.  You’ve looked over the whole meteor to the best of your knowledge, which is more than everyone minus Gamzee combined knows, and you can’t find him. 

You give up for the day; chalk it up to him being busy.  You don’t think that after the ninth day.  He’s avoiding you.  You would like to think it doesn’t bother you, that you only were in this relationship to pacify his anger and to stop all of the murder, you bloodpusher says that is there is so much more to it than that.

So, when he shows up in a dark hall with Vriska’s head on the tenth day, you’re not sure why your heart beats so much slower than louder.  He isn’t happy as you approach him.  His eyes are different, slightly reminding you of someone you know buy you just can’t put your finger on who. 

“Why are you motherfucking here?”  Gamzee’s voice raises gradually over the sentence as it will descend over the next, then back up and down like a roller coaster.  The fluxes of his voice used to be more abrupt, but he abandoned that like his old typing quirk about almost a year back.  Just another change you don’t understand.  The question makes you think twice about going any further towards him. 

“You know why.  Someone has to look after you on this meteor and it sure isn’t going to be Kanaya.”  He cocks his head, innocence on the face of a killer, and looks you straight in the eye in a fit of studding clarity. 

“Why?”  I can look after myself.”  You feel your chest growing heavy.  You feel vulnerable.  “I don’t need a motherfucker who does that motherfucking thing.”  Your chest falls to the floor.  Your insides feel empty.  No, no, he doesn’t mean what he is saying. 

“Ga-“ 

“Motherfucker.”  Gamzee says all of a sudden like he wasn’t done talking though he clearly was. _Strange_. 

A silence follows, you can’t feel your heart but there is still one small speck of hope that lives inside you, a foolish last little light. 

“Gamzee, do you understand what you are fucking saying.?”  You ask, just in case he doesn’t.  He doesn’t know all the romance scenarios like you, he doesn’t know that this is the scene in every rom-com where the break up destroys at least one of the involved hearts and bashes said heart into the ground.  That character is you.  You are that character. 

“Go away, motherfucker.”  He walks away and you walk in the other direction and it is almost a run by the time you turn the next corner.  You can’t stop him, you can’t plea. 

You feel alone and ignored and fucking _heart_ _broken_.  God _shit_ , so _this_ is what having a broken diamond is like.  You feel like you want to die or at least curl up and cry for a good sweep.  So that is what you do.  You curl up in your room, avoid everyone, and fall into a depression for almost a whole year.  All the while trying to ignore the pain in your chest but you still listen as your heart continues to break into smaller and smaller pieces.


	2. How It Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Numb: adj, deprived of the power of sensation
> 
> If you have not read Act6 Act 6 Intermission 2 or anywhere close to that, this will not make sense probably and will be one big huge SPOILER!!!!!!!!! You. Have. Been. Warned!

Kanaya was out of the forest first, the _burning_ forest that is engulfed in flames which would have burned you if you hadn’t been running, due to what you can only call her ‘freaky rainbow drinking powers’.

 She saw the gruesome scene first.  An out of control Gamzee, a bloodied as fuck Terezi, a dumbstruck human in a God Tier outfit that left little to the imagination (Jake, you have been told), a sleeping  blue bandit looking girl (Roxy, you have been told) and a confused looking Rose.    You don’t know what happens in the next ten seconds as Rose blasts Jake off and flies off with Roxy in one fellow swoop. 

‘I suck at Ashen!”  She exclaims as she leaves.  A look at Kanaya confirms that she is kind of mad, not that she isn’t already, that Rose barely even acknowledged her. 

This scene spread before you was _way_ past Ashen and also _way_ past kismesis territory (At least it doesn’t _look_ like a consensual romantic fight and you would know, right?).  Kanaya’s off, chainsaw roaring and the purple blood is dropping Terezi like a sack of potatoes as he looks at his new toy.  One jump and one shove  and one really aimed blow to the chest and Kanaya is on the ground next to Terezi, jade blood coming out the back of her head, but she is trying to get up.  Terezi is awake but she doesn’t look like she is going to be able to get up any time soon. 

You then step forward to face your ex-moirail.  The one that broke your diamond heart like it was nothing, like he never even cared about you in the first place.  Since your break up all you have been doing is trying to stop caring about this vile creature that stands in front of you.

You’ve stopped all your emotions, tried to stop caring.  That is why you are in this place isn’t it?  That is why you failed as a leader, you cared too much.  At least that is why you think you failed.  Well, that is about a thousand other things, but caring too much was definitely one of the bigger reasons in your eyes.  You numbed your heart, until you couldn’t feel anything. 

No love, no care, no anything.  Your death a little bit ago may have been the most you felt in a while and you let yourself feel it because you fucking _died_.  This though, you wouldn’t feel anything as you kill Gamzee. 

Not anything. 

Maybe happiness that he is dead.  Yes, you’ll allow yourself to feel such a beautiful emotion.  Sorrow?  Regret?  Guilt? 

_Never_.  

Right now though, your numb interior is being melted by the anger you feel and just his presence and the memories of him coming back like a punch of nostalgia.  You’ve almost just lost Terezi and Kanaya is bleeding and that angers you.  They shouldn’t be like that. 

You raise your sickles and Gamzee is smiling.  He is coming towards you in a frenzy of moments only for you to dodge the first attack and see him stop dead in his tracks.  Instead of his wild eyes and furious stances he stands still with the seal of the virgo on his forehead, something you’ve associated with Vriska.

You know that symbol.  More than once you saw Vriska use here eightfold towards others, especially during the game.  One look around shows a black haired goofy looking girl (Jane, you have been told, but she killed you so you don’t fucking care what her name is) fighting with Aranea of all fucking people. 

Oh hell no. 

OH *****HELL***** NO! 

You push the faltering Gamzee over the ledge to buy time as you run over to Aranea and the Jane Human.  You start running in a fit of adrenaline, because fuck if you were going to stop because you are seeing red!  You start seeing blue as the back of your scythe hits Aranea’s head.  She gasps but falls to the ground and struggles to get back up, she’s never looked physically strong.

Not even stopping to acknowledge Jane who looks lost, a look down to the ground shows a more normal Gamzee, the symbol gone and his eyes returning to a normal state.  At least, as normal as they can get now a days.  Kanaya seems to find her strength, standing between the semi-conscience Terezi and Gamzee who has dragged himself out of the lava with no more than a fucking burn.  He is staggering around; his eyes not bulged out in anger, looking completely confused.

“You won’t hurt us!”   Kanaya roared, brandishing her chainsaw like a rabid dog would his teeth. 

“I don’t want to hurt you Kansis.”  Kansis?  You haven’t heard Gamzee refer to Kanaya as Kansis for a very long time.  Not since…. Not since you met your fucking _ancestors_!  Oh hell no, how long has fucking Aranea but controlling Gamzee? 

“I don’t want to hurt my friends, none of them.  I won’t hurt you.  If I hurt you I hurt myself.” Those words… those are the words _you_ taught him so that he would remember if he goes on another rampage to not kill your friends.  He had thought it was a good idea.  Why is he remembering them now of all fucking times?  You’re hit in the side by the blunt end of a sword.  You double over as Aranea spins to the front of you.

“You can’t do this!  You’re ruining my fucking plans!” 

“What plans?  The ones where you fucked up with other people’s lives?” She laughed. 

“Oh, no!  The one where I fulfill my destiny!”  Fulfill her destiny?  Like how Gamzee wanted to fulfill his destiny.  God dammit!  Your realize Gamzee has been being controlled by this shit spider bitch for at least one and a half years.  Fuck her!  She took your moirail from you. 

You remember the day you last saw Gamzee as your moirail.  The day you saw his eyes, not his but _hers_.  You thought Gamzee was being strange, speaking unnaturally.  She is the one that broke your diamond!  The one that made you feel numb and alone and isolated and powerless.  That ends right fucking now.

She’s overconfident, she’s wide open.  Her and that fucking ring she wears.  You fake dash to look like you are going for Gamzee, only to launch yourself at the unsuspecting spider bitch.  She falls to the ground.  Aranea seems to be out of breath, she must have gone through some ordeal before this happened… 

Whatever, it leaves her finger open as you grab the ring and jerk it off, dislocating her finer in the process.  She screams and frantically squirms to get it back, but you stick it in your mouth and swallow it before she even has the chance.  Her eyes turn white and dead, Aranea looks disbelieved and angry and you don’t care as you take your scythe and dig it into her heart and she stops and looks off into the distant as she crumples to the ground, soon to wake up again as a ghost once again. 

You don’t stick around, going back to Gamzee.  He’s still trying to negotiate with Kanaya. 

“I don’t motherfucking remember coming to the new session!  We still have another half sweep!” You hate it when Gamzee raises his voice and gets angry like this.  Not sober, but upset.  Right now it doesn’t even matter, your Gamzee is back.  The one who broke your diamond and you feel happier.  You walk up to him. 

“Karkat!  What is she saying?”  With the blunt side of your sickle, you hit his head lightly, making him shut up and turn to you.  He’s been talking enough for a while.  He backs up and lets you take over.  Kanaya is looking at you like she wants to rip your throat out. 

“He did all those things!” 

“Aranea made him do all those things!”  You say.  “She’s been controlling him ever since we met her.  It has been all her fucking plan!  Steal the ring, use Gamzee, get Terezi to get her sight back, everything!”  The jade blood’s eyes widen slightly and you realize she may not have known everything you just revealed to her.  Kanaya looks over to the dead Aranea.

“Seriously?”  She turns her head.  “I thought I imagined seeing Vriska’s sign on his forehead.” 

“Yeah, those crazy Serkets.” 

“Crazy Serkets.”  The jade blood turns to the teal blood, her voice failing her. 

“Terezi?” 

“Yeah, I head everything.”  She said, closing her eyes in a mixture of pain and despair, you can tell.  You’re not sure which one is hurting her most though.  Terezi sounds defeated. 

“It would kind of make since that you would be in a quadrant with Serket more than Gamzee.”  You say as you sit her up and start the wound tending process she desperately needs right now as Kanaya attends to her own wounds.  She laughs. 

“I guess so.”  She sounds disturbed, you blame it on the shock of hearing this new information.

 “I think it’s time to find everyone else.”  Kanaya suggested.  You nod. 

“I think you are right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after the new update. I wanted to write something about it and this is my prediction of what might happen next, not that I know. I’m actually probably wrong. Let me rephrase: This is what I hope will happen. I don’t think this is my best writing, but for some reason I’m still happy with it.
> 
> I wrote this right after the update came out, like the day after, so it is a bit unrealistic.
> 
> I believe that Aranea has controlled Gamzee for a very long time and was the one to be in a Kismesissitude with Terezi due to her love of Mindfang and wanted to reinact the whole Mindfand/Redglare thing or something like that. Beyond that, who knows how much Gamzee has been controlled?
> 
> In the last story I made it so that she didn’t know that Karkat was even Gamzee’s Moirail and was trying to copy Gamzee’s speech pattern (way too many motherfuckers….).


End file.
